freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Mobile)
Main = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Mobile) is the mobile port for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, released for Android on March 7th, 2015 and for iOS on March 11th, 2015. This port costs $2.99. Differences *The minigames after each night have changed to the secret minigames. *Secret minigames themselves are now much simpler, with the ability to jump being removed. *There is now only one jumpscare for Springtrap. *Panning is at a steady speed, and is not varied. *Some animations were removed/simplified, ex. the Monitor animation. *The Extra menu does not have Minigames or Jumpscares. *There is a slightly different method of receiving the good ending. *Springtrap doesn't twitch in the main menu (This does not apply to the iOS version). *Static in the cameras is only visible when Springtrap is changing rooms and when the player changes cameras.(This does not apply to the iOS version). *Sealing a vent is much quicker than in the PC version. *Springtrap has only one position per camera. *Springtrap's jumpscare is faster (some frames are absent), thus interrupting the sound he makes. *Avoiding the phantom animatronics is even more difficult to the point of near-impossibility as they appear almost immediately when spotted, leaving the player very little time to switch cameras, while Phantom Foxy now appears at random and attacks when the player lowers his/her maintenance panel. Phantom Freddy, however, behaves the same as in the PC version. *CAM 02's, CAM 05's and CAM 06's light blinks faster. *CAM 08's light never blinks. *The Office is much smaller than in the PC version. *Springtrap's running animation from behind the window is faster. *Springtrap's ducking-behind-the-doorway animation is faster. *Phantom Mangle's head in The Office goes higher. *When Springtrap is waiting to kill the player, and a phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, the phantom animatronic will trigger a game over. *Unlocking Cheats on the Extra menu is different from the PC version, as that you have to complete Nightmare mode instead of getting the good ending. Trivia *It is possible to hear the "honk" sound when the player touches Freddy's nose in the poster in The Office. It is a bit more difficult due to the movement of the screen. *In the iOS version, an image of Springtrap's head is seen for a split second when one first starts the game. Bugs *Occasionally, when Phantom Mangle appears, the noise it emits is not played. *There are purple outlines on parts of the hallway and on the hanging decorations outside the window in The Office. *Springtrap's head appears to be very low when he is peeking through the door. *When the Maintenance Panel is lifted, The Office's floor is visible beneath it. |-| Images = Springtrap Unlike on the PC version, Springtrap only has one position on each camera feed on the mobile versions, which can be viewed here. SpringtrapCam01.png|Springtrap on CAM 01. SpringtrapCam02ANoLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 02. SpringtrapCam03A.png|Springtrap on CAM 03. SpringtrapCam04A.png|Springtrap on CAM 04. SpringtrapCam05ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 05. SpringtrapCam06ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 06. SpringtrapCam07ALightsBrighter.png|Springtrap on CAM 07. SpringtrapCam08ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 08. SpringtrapCam09A.png|Springtrap on CAM 09. SpringtrapCam10A.png|Springtrap on CAM 10. Miscellaneous FNaF3 Start Screen.jpeg|Springtrap's image that appears upon opening the game for a split second. (When brightening, the game's icon can be seen.) FnaF 3 Mobile Menu.jpeg|Mobile Main Menu. Extra Menu Mobile Version.jpeg|Extra Menu Mobile Version. Officerightside.jpg|The right side of the office in mobile. Officeleftside.jpg|The left side of the office in mobile. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Games